sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Women's Gardening Night (Private RP with Silverknight01)
(This RP is on hold due to understandable inactivity of partner.) Plot Zazzy, an Electric Feline, stumbles across Nyva, Lady of the Green from the planet XTG-35. This non-canon meeting describes how the two will get along with each other for character development and is mainly just for the lulz. Characters Zazzy the Electric Feline - Silverknight01 Nyva, Lady of the Green - Sonicsilva1 Other appearances Act 1 It was a warm morning, with a cool breeze blowing overhead. On this fine day, a blonde feline was zipping gleefully through the Silverwood. She was loudly humming a feel-good tune as she jumped over a large log, finding herself in an open meadow. "Looks like the place for lunch." She grinned. There were a few rustles of leaves over in the corner of the woods, possibly some bunnies or wildlife in the woods. Except it seems rather large as the rustling was louder than it should be. The kitty's ears twitched, swiveling over in the direction of the noise. "Huh. Uh. Someone there..?" She called as she tiptoed closer to the suspicious corner. From under the bush nearest to her, a large flower just poofs right out, The leaves were oddly shaped, like the leaves in the back were longer than the ones on the front. "..." The feline tipped her head slightly. "How pretty!" She cooed, bending over to give it a sniff. The flower moved back, revealing a female face, inches away from the feline. The blonde's fur rippled down her spine in surprise. "Whoa!" She yelped, jumping back suddenly. The figure made an "eep" sound and went back into the bushes, traveling to the left side and then tripping out from the bushes, landing on her face. She was surprised... To say the least. But now more than anything she was curious. "Ouchie. That look like it hurt." She grimaced. "Hey, are you ok? Sorry, I spooked ya!" The kitty called, rushing over to help the flower out. The flower being seemed to move away just a tad bit, as she looked afraid. She got up on her own, not saying much of a word. She was about the cat's height, but a bit taller and older-looking. "Oh wow. I've never seen one of you before! So pretty... What's your name? I'm Zazzy!" The friendly kitty grinned, holding a hand out to shake the stranger. The being looked down at Zazzy's hand, confused on what to do. She was mute, but she could hear what Zazzy said. She stepped back a little bit, looking away, nervously with her orange eyes looking off to the side. She was shaking her head as if saying she doesn't want to tell. Zazzy gave the woman a look of sympathy. "Hey. It's okay.." She soothed. Her extended hand retreated into her poncho to fish out a bag of cinnamon candies. "Want one?" She offered. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, mainly in confusion and not in hostility. The feminine flower figure walked up slowly to her hand before quickly taking a candy. She was examining it as if it had some form of poison or bomb somewhere in it. She didn't even know how to open the wrapping. Zazzy sensed the woman's uncertainty. So she reached into the bag and took out a candy, unwrapping it in front of the flower so she could see. Then, she tossed the candy into her mouth. She watched Zazzy for a moment, looking at the candy she was given. She slowly managed to unwrap it and hold the candy in her hand. She eventually figured out she could put it in her mouth to eat it. The cat grinned from ear to ear. "Awesome! Sooo.. Are you from around here?" She asked, sitting down on the soft grass. The flower came over and sat in front of Zazzy in a comfortable distance. She shook her head. She picked up a loose stick and drew a smiley face in the dirt in front of her. " Can you write?" She asked. The flower looked at the stick and lightly took it from Zazzy. She drew the word, "Yes," in the dirt. Except it was upside down for Zazzy. Zazzy had to tip her head to the side slightly to read the word. "Great!" She beamed. "Are you hungry? I have sandwiches." The flower tilted her head at the word, "Sandwiches" like she didn't know what those were. "Don't know what they are, huh? It's two slices of bread with something in between. Mine's has peanut butter and jelly!" She explained when she noticed the flower's confusion. "Here, give it a try~," She said, handing her a sandwich she pulled from her poncho. The being carefully takes the sandwich, examining it again before taking a bit. She seemed to lightly smile and happily take a few more small bites. Zazzy took one huge bite out of her sandwich, chewing it a bit as she studied the woman's face. "..Is there something I can call you other than 'flower lady?' I feel like that's a bit rude." She asked through her face-full of sammich. She looked at Zazzy after she swallowed. "Nyva," she says and then continues eating her sandwich. She had an older voice, definitely, but it sounded smoother and warm to the ears. The kitty licked some jam off her fingers. Lightly surprised she could speak. "Nyva. What a lovely name." Zazzy smiled, finishing off her sandwich. "So. What brings you to the Silverwood, Nyva?" She had finished her sandwich and looked back at Zazzy. "Help," she says. "Help? From who? Or are you bringing help? If so, help for what? Or do you need help?" She started to chatter. Asking a new question before Nyva got the chance to answer the first. She held up her hand to stop Zazzy. "Help. Our Planet. Crumbling." She was thinking for a moment and shook her head. "No. Our Planet. Taken." It seems that English isn't her first language. Zazzy seemed to become more alert. "..What? Invaders?" She asked cautiously. She nods. "Dictator. Family make machine. Travel. Me travel here. For Help." "That's terrible!" The cat scooted over closer to Nyva, and gently grasped her hand. "It's not much. But I will help!" "But..." Nyva looked a bit saddened, her bud glowing a dark blue color. "...No way back..." It was too late. Zazzy had a fiery determined look in her eyes. "We'll find a way back!" She announced, putting her hands on her hips. "How?" Nyva asked. "Planet too far." "We can warp there! We just need to get our hands on a star post.. Or something along the lines of a teleporter." She pondered out loud. "Not possible." She says. "Take 20 year to make." Zazzy sighed. "...And I dunno anyone with the smarts around here." Nyva continued sitting down. "Am sorry. For saddening." "What? Don't be! This won't stop me for long! We'll figure this out." She said confidently. Nyva said nothing and got up along with Zazzy. "Then where we go?" "Hmmmmmmmmm... To town! Maybe we can find someone who can help!" She suggested, dusting off her bum with her tail. "T-town?!" She eeped at that. "But...habitants capture me and test me..." "...Wha? Seriously? Not everyone is geared towards the whole... "Evil" Bizz." Zazzy informed the flower. "Dark gray hedgehog do." She says. (This takes place after Zazzy and Asonja have met.) "That true! You are talking about Asonja, right?" Zazzy grinned, tail waving around excitedly. She nods. "If you speak dark gray hedgehog, yes. Been watch him for 8 years." "..Wh. Oh! So you're besties? Sweet!" She bounces a bit. "Let's go find him!" "Still in building!" She points toward the city. "Come follow." Zazzy excitedly bounced around a bit, before grabbing Nyva's hand and rocketing off through the trees. Giggling all the way. She yelped a little bit at that but managed to keep up with Zazzy. "Zazzy, be slow! Nobody must find!" She then poofed into a purple flower in a pot and landed in her hands. "I must be hid!" "Oh stop worrying so much." She laughed, hugging the flower pot. Keeping it close to her as she zipped around the forest. A little trail of electricity buzzing behind her. Once they got into the city, the flower glowed and spoke into Zazzy's head. "Take left on road-split, ahead!" The feline wasn't bothered by this at all. "Okie!" She chimed. Taking a hard turn left. Breezing by town folk as she did so. "Up ahead to left, hedgehog residence!" She saw the large apartment building that she can faintly recognize. Zazzy lightly bounced again "Ooo! I know where we are!" She said, skidding to a halt. "20th floor, very top, room 453." She says. The cat nodded. "Uh. ok. 20th floor.. Room 453." She muttered. Trying hard to remember the numbers. She entered the building and took the elevator up. She soon arrived on the 20th floor. Room 453 was right in front of her. She knocked on the door a few times in a rhythmic manner. "Hellooooo~" A groggy hedgehog opened the door, but the door was about 6 feet away from the dark gray hedgehog. "Ya know it's unlocked, Zazzy, you don't have to knock," Asonja waved from the couch. "Ooooh! Cool beans, dude!" She grinned, walking into the apartment. "Hey. I have Nyva here with me." "Nyva? Who's Nyva?" Asonja sked with a raised eye. "A friend! She says you're buddies." She said, setting the flower pot on the coffee table. "...I think you've finally lost your mind, Zazzy," He gets up. "Are you saying that I'm friend with...this weird purple plant?" She nodded. "Yes. Yes I am... And Nyva is a SHE, Asonja. Don't hurt her feelings." Zazzy lightly scolded him, patting the pot gently. "...Right, right. Are you sure SHE...is an actual living thing and can speak to me and you?" "Uh, duuuh. I'm not crazy. I ate a PB n' J sammich with her. Did you know she like cinnamon candies?" Zazzy informed Asonja. "...Hmmm..." Asonja thought for a moment and went to the plant, picking it up. "Right...so...your name's Nyva then?" "Yes. Is my name." He heard her voice through his head as he was holding her now. Zazzy couldn't hear a word but she can tell Nyva was talking to him as the flower glowed. Asonja had yelped a bit at that, and put the flower down. Nyva formed, now being heard by the both of them. "Been watching for 9 years in very space." "Uh. You ok there, buddy?" Zazzy asked Asonja. "Well, I just have...many questions..." He looked at Nyva for a moment and then back to Zazzy. "She doesn't look like she belongs here...like on this planet." "That's because she doesn't." The kitty grinned, pointing to the ceiling. "She's from another planet." "Really?" He crossed his arms, looking back at the innocent-looking Nyva. "And she says she watched me for 9 years. How's that possible?" Nyva spoke up, answering his question. "Was plant in corner of room for 9 year." "Wow. I think I've watered you before." Zazzy murmured. "Isn't she cool??!" She bounced around the table. "She is rather interesting..." Asonja sat there, watching Zazzy for a moment before going back to Nyva. "So, why were you watching me in this room?" Nyva was very shy looking to explain. "Trapped in world. Found refuge in room. Terrible sorry." She looked to Zazzy for help. "Oh uh. Her home was overtaken. They were thrown out by the invaders. We came to see if you could help us." "Well, my best assumption is that she's long gone from her planet..." Asonja crossed his arms, always looking at the negative. "Her planet could already be destroyed in a matter of nine years." Nyva didn't look too happy with that, so she made a sniffling noise as if crying. "Aw. Shhhh. We don't know that!" Zazzy said, comforting the plant while also scolding Asonja. Nyva practically hugged Zazzy while Asonja rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "I'm only being realistic..." "We have hope." The kitty added stubbornly. "Well, I don't, so..." Asonja muttered the last part. Nyva slaps him with a vine that was supposedly her arm. Asonja rubbed his cheek where he was slapped. Zazzy picked up the pot again, hugging it close. "Do you think there is a way to get her home?" "Not that I know of, no..." Asonja shrugged. "The only way she could've gotten here is either by technology that is farther than our own, or there is a way but it'll take thousands of years to get back to her home." Nyva was in her humanoid form now, still hugging Zazzy. She smelled like Citris. Zazzy was sniffing Nyva's head. Her nose pretty far into her 'hair.' "Huh... I mean. Aw." Nyva smiles and huddles to Zazzy some more. "Fluffy mean happy." She says. Asonja scratches his head, feeling ignored. But he shrugs and sits down on the couch. The feline started to purr lightly. Loving the affections the plant was giving. "I wonder if we could use a warp ring..? Or does that only work with zones?" "We could always give it a try, but they're mostly random," Asonja shrugs. "Regardless, it wouldn't hurt to try." "Nyva likes hedgehog's thought process," Nyva says. "Me thinks he smart after all!" Zazzy nodded approvingly. "I second that!" Asonja only blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Right...now then, let's get to searching." Hooking her arm around Asonja's and Nyva's arms, she basically dragged them out the door. "Ok. Where to?" "Considering that we have to find Nyva's original planet, we might as well search for warp rings that might lead us there." "That's like shooting a bird blind." Zazy said suddenly, seeming serious. "...Sounds fun!" She grinned, skipping forward with the two friends locked to her sides. Nyva only looked nervous, her expression clear. Her flower hair glowed a very faint color to further express her nervousness. "But...what if no succeed?" "We should be fine, don't worry," Asonja states. "When Zazzy's around, I can't back down of something as challenging as this. Seriously, it's like I'm denying a request to give her cheese. I can't say no to that." With that being said, along with a pat on Zazzy's head, they continued. Nyva only looked slightly more relaxed now. They were soon out of the building. Zazzy was practically shaking with excitement. "Where can we find a warp ring?" "I've heard there were some in the back alleys of this city," Asonja says. "Don't worry; I'll beat those bad guys back there if you need me to." Zazzy laughed. "I'm quite capable of kicking butt." She then released them from her hold. Skipping her way into a nearby alley. Nyva followed shortly behind and Asonja as well. Before they knew it, a few baddies came up with their greasy hair and grins. Asonja suddenly appeared in front of Zazzy and Nyva and grabbed them both by the neck and smacked them together, easily cracking their skulls and knocking them out. "Well that's done." "Wh... Uh. Wow." The feline winced slightly. Bending down to touch their heads to see if they were alright. She could tell the skull was broken as dents were visable. They were dead. "Perhaps I went a little too far there, but, hey, they were gonna kill us," Asonja says, crossing his arms. Nyva seemed only worried. Zazzy paled when she realized what had happened. Her body jerking back and away from the men "..They.. They're de-.." She trailed off. "Asonja, why did you do that?" "They were going to kill us," Asonja simply answered. "Self-defense." Nyva shoot her head. "That no defense of self. Instead murder." "What? Murder? Well, of course it's...murder, but they were going to kill you guys though. That was the only option." "How do you KNOW?" Zazzy asked, seeming to be less than friendly at the moment. "Like. Sure. They might have beaten us... And what.. Stole our wallets. But killing random people on the streets? That's just one big nasty assumption!" Her arms had crossed over her chest defensively. " A life is precious! No matter how terrible the person may seem!" Asonja backed off and a bit and rubbed his head. "R-right...you're right, I'm sorry..." "Sorry? Why are saying sorry to me?? I'm not the one that's dead!" "L-look, I can fix this!" Asonja says, putting his hands up in defense and sweating a bit. Zazzy's foot was beginning to tap nervously. "Um. How..?" She sighed. "W-watch..." He went up to the bodies and poked their heads. The skulls repaired themselves and they gasped for air, coughing a bit. "Now, what'd we learn fellas? No going into dark alleys and trying to rob us?" They went pale, nodded, got up and ran away out of the alleyway. Asonja got up and crossed his arms. "Not only I can destroy but I can repair." She stared wide-eyed as they ran off. "...Where did you learn all this stuff??" Zazzy asked slowly. "Not too long ago I found out something rather useful..." Asonja states. "Turns out I wasn't normal. I had some sort of ability to create, destroy, and rebuild. And that I was an Identity." Nyva joined in. "Identity mean different species. Take form of real people but have super strong core and thrive off chaos energy." "Oh.. I've heard a little bit about them.. But not much." She tapped her chin. "So that hedgehog." She pats Asonja's head. "He Identity, mean special! He like you, so he listen!" Zazzy cheered up slightly. "Just.. Just don't do that again. Ok?" She said as she reached to hug Asonja. Asonja nods and hugs Zazzy. "Sorry. I'm being a little too overprotective, aren't I..?" "Yes. Yes you are." The feline chuckled, perking up again. "What are we waiting for?! We got a ring to find!" Zazzy declared. Nyva points deeper into the alleyway. "I hear sparkly noise! Me thinks ring over there!" Without another word, Zazzy rocketed down the alleyway. Causing sparks of harmless electricity to fly everywhere. Nyva follows and Asonja followed behind Nyva. Sure enough, a warp ring was there. "Whoooooa! Look at it! So shiny!" Zazzy gaped in awe. "So.. Now we need to see where it goes.." "I'll go first." Asonja states and jumps through. Nyva jumped too. Zazzy followed after the two shortly after. Diving head first into the portal yelling "WEEEEEEEE.." The entire way through. Eventually, they landed in a field of extremely green grass and futuristic buildings. The tops of buildings looked like flowers of so many different kinds. Nyva bounced up happily. "Planet Home!" Zazzy popped right to her feet like a daisy in the spring. "We're here!? AAAAA!" She too bounced around excitedly. Discharging a whole lot of sparks in the process. Nyva was surprised at Zazzy, poking at the sparks. She yelped when she felt a tingle, but giggled too. Asonja was looked around silently, just taking it all in. "Though, it is kind of warm..." Asonja replies. "I feel that it's too warm." "So? A whole bunch' of different places have different climates. I think you're just not used to the humidity." The feline halted, taking a moment to groom her messy hair. "I suppose..." Asonja shrugs, but Nyva interupts. "No, he right. Too warm from what Nyva remember." Zazzy stopped in the middle of her grooming. "...Really? That's not good.. Who took over the planet again?" "...Dictator." Nyva says. "Been way for 15 year." "Well. We need to find out what going on!" Zazzy announced an all too familiar determined look gleemed in her eye. "But Zazzy, there's-" Nyva interrupted him and went back to Zazzy. "Dictator in center of city. Though it blocked so no way of enter." Zazzy remained unphased by this. "So?! Let's go to the city and see what's happened!" Nyva nods while Asonja remained silent. He followed close behind Zazzy and Nyva as they entered the city. The kitty flitted about, not straying too far away from the group. "Huh.." Zazzy grunted, looking around. Plants. Plants everywhere. Plant beings, plant buildings, plant everything. Flowers poked out every which way, smelling like absolute bliss. Those some of the people were confused when they saw Zazzy and Asonja, but we very amazed that Nyva was there. "Wow... HOW COOL!" Zazzy chirped, running right up to random strangers and saying things like.. "I love your hair!" "You smell so nice!" and "You're so pretty!!" Asonja just lets her do all of these things and Nyva carefully follows Zazzy, trying to find the right oppurtunity to interupt her or carefully drag her out before it gets too rash. Zazzy just kept on trucking along. Randomly touching people's outfits or sniffing their petal-ish hair. "WOOOOOOOOOOO." They didn't seem to fond of it, considering that Zazzy looked like a foreigner to them. It was at this point that Nyva grabbed her arm. "Okay, Me think time stop." "Aw but.. Why??" The kitty's lip trembled, her big goldish eyes rounding out. Nyva looked slightly hurt by the look Zazzy gave but still remained quite strong. "Just...me thinks you scaring everyone and they uncomfort." The feline paused to look around at the uncomfortable citizens and realized Nyva was right. "Oh.. Oooooooh." Zazzy nodded, understanding now. "I got too excited. Sorry about that." She apologised. They didn't quite understand what Zazzy said since they speak different languages. Nyva translated what Zazzy said to them. They said something similar to "Oohhhhh" like they just realized what was going on and they went across their business. "We say it okay." Nyva finishes. "Whew. Ok!" She smiled. Unbothered by her mistake since things had cleared up. "Where's the capital..?" She asked, looking around. "Follow, but careful is crucial," she says this as she went ahead of Zazzy and directed her towards the center of the city. Asonja followed, or at least tried to but the building crowd was slowing him down. Zazzy to Asonja by the hand and helped to guide him through the sea of people. He seemed to hold on quite tightly as he advanced. Nyva kept Zazzy up to par but wrapping a small but sturdy vine around her upper waist. "Just to keep kitty steady and with me." She says. Giggling, Zazzy poked the vine a few times. "Stop, it tickles." She tittered, adjusting the vine to her arm. It nicely adjusted and just felt like a purse there. Asonja followed, holding Zazzy's hand with two hands so he doesn't let go. The blonde was strolling through the crowed like a pro. She was quite good at weaving in and out of the people without disturbing any of them. Nyva was quite impressed, and followed along. Asonja wasn't all that impressed as he's seen her do this before. Regardless, they made it to what appeared to be a sunflower building which indicated the capital. "Oooooo. Do they have sunflower seed snacks? I like seed snacks." Zazzy asked Nyva as she noticed the flowery capital building. "No," she answered blatently. "No seed. Veeeery evil place nobody go to." "Uh. A sunflower? Evil?" Zazzy looked back to shoot a questioning look at the two. "I think I might know what she's trying to say," Asonja comes up. "She's saying that the captial used to be a good place as accurate and reliable representatives once took place here. But over time, possibly some unreliable representatives have managed to make their way into the ranks of power and are overusing every possible inch of it." Asonja shrugged. "At least that's my theory." Nyva seemed to nod, looking back to Zazzy. "What hedgehog said." Frowning, the cat looked to the building once more. "Then how do we get inside?" She asked the gang. "It hard," Nyva says. "Only way in, through top." She pointed to the top of the sunflower building. Zazzy tapped her chin. "Asonja can make something to get you up there. I can vault myself up to the top." She strategized. "Wait, why do I have to do that..." Asonja grumbled. Nyva nods at the plan and holds onto Asonja. "Me wish luck to kitty!" She says as Asonja was just a blushing mess. "OOOOOOOKIE DOKIE!" She grinned. Tensing her legs and building up an electrical charge. Then using said charge to send herself spinning high in the air, a tail of white energy following after her. Zazzy simpy caught on to the side of the sunflower building, and began to climb. "Dang she's good..." Asonja grumbled in jealousy and Nyva rolled her eyes as she was still clinging to him. "Hedgehog can do better; I seen all." "Creepy..." he replies and glows a dim purple and red color. With this building energy, he blasted off into the air; unfortunately, he used a little too much energy to cause wide crack in the pavement and he got just a bit higher than Zazzy...Although he doesn't know how to climb accurately which made him start slidding downwards right past Zazzy screaming. "Oh? O-OH!" Zazzy gasped, extending a clawed hand out to catch Asonja, and pin him to the sunflower's walls. "Ugh!" She grunted, digging her free hand deeper into the sunflower to support the sudden weight change. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays